


In His Touch

by Last_one_standing_02



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bensler, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_one_standing_02/pseuds/Last_one_standing_02
Summary: Olivia realises how much Elliot cares for her by the way he touches her. Some nonsense cute fluffy EO, no drama, a lot of touching and kissing in the best way. EO, obviously, no smut.Crossposted with ff.net
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Kudos: 25





	In His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!

Another day at SVU was ending, the detectives were waiting for the clock to hit its mark, so all of them could finally escape the dimly lit bullpen. Fin and Munch were casually arguing about some new conspiracy theory Munch had come up with, Olivia and Elliot were typing in their reports.

Elliot stood first, he walked around and came in behind Olivia. He leaned down, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, Olivia made a sound at the back of her throat, but it was quiet enough not to draw any attention.

"Do you have the surveillance photos?" he asked, he glanced over her desk.

"Yeah," she replied and handed him a closed folder with neatly written date and location of the surveillance operation. She fully expected him to retreat back to his desk, but he didn't. He opened the folder on her desk away from the keyboard, and used one hand to look through the photos, the other one stayed firmly on her shoulder. He was massaging her subconsciously, while his attention was on the photos in front of him. Olivia relaxed slightly, but other than that offered no reaction.

Elliot placed his other hand back on her shoulder, but his eyes were on the photos.

"Found what you were looking for?" she asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah, I just needed the time our second guy entered the house," he said casually. He touched her neck with one hand, he used his other hand to place the photos back inside the folder and placed that on the edge of her desk. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked. He leaned down further and kissed the side of her head. She leaned her head against his, cheek to cheek. "Writing my arrest report," she replied.

Elliot mumbled something, then kissed her neck on top of her hair.

"You nearly finished with that?" he asked.

Olivia nodded and turned her head towards him. "Give me another 10 minutes and then I'm ready to go," she said.

"Great. Gives me time to finish mine as well," he said. He kissed her cheek and hair once more, caressed her hair on the way and sat down behind his desk. He typed a bit, proofread his text, printed it and walked into their CO's office with purpose.

Olivia went back to finishing her arrest report, but she didn't get to too far before she was interrupted again.

"Liv?" Fin asked and rolled his chair to Olivia's desk.

"Yeah," she replied while typing.

"How serious are you guys?" he asked cautiously.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I think we're getting there," she said with uncertainty.

"Let me just tell you one thing: he is already there. You have him, he is yours and yours only," he said simply.

"Did El say something?" Olivia asked with furrowed brow.

Fin shook his head. "No, but his actions speak for themselves. I'm telling you this as a friend and as a fellow man – he is committed," he said simply.

"Thank you," Olivia said sincerely.

"I just want to see you happy," he said with a smile and rolled the chair back to his desk just moments before Elliot came back. He went to Olivia instantly and kissed the top of her head again. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Olivia replied.

Elliot went back around to his desk, quickly put on his coat and came around just in time to help her. As they were standing face to face, he used his height advantage and quickly pressed his lips against her forehead. He smiled.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered.

"About time," she replied.

He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, both said their goodbyes to Fin and then they were out of sight.

Elliot leaned into her in the elevator, but then hesitated. "Can I?" he asked with his lips a mere centimeter or two from hers. Olivia nodded slightly, then vocalized her reply and closed the distance between their lips before he could.

The kiss was quick and ended just when the elevator stopped. They got into his car, picked up dinner from a Chinese place nearby and then got to her apartment some half an hour later. On the drive, Elliot casually held her hand in his, his thumb moving in haphazard circles over her palm.

Olivia was suddenly conscious of his hand on the small of her bad on the way from the car to her apartment. He helped her with the coat and all through their night he kept finding reasons to touch her or give her quick kiss here and there. She barely noticed those small gestures anymore, but with Fin's words in her ear, she was aware. She didn't mind it one bit, in fact she had grown to love those little gestures.

As usual they ended up on the couch watching a movie. Elliot pulled her close to him the moment she sat down, she placed her head on his shoulder, his one hand around her resting on her side and the other holding hers.

"El?" she asked.

He made a sound at the back of his throat, then moved her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Yes?" he replied.

"Your hands," she said.

"Yeah, what about them?" he asked. On que, he moved his hand from her side to her shoulder and back.

"They're always touching me," she stated.

Elliot hummed in approval. "They like to touch you," he said. He squeezed her side slightly, bent down to kiss the top of her hair and breathed her in. "Don't you like it?" he asked with worry.

"I like it," she said. She lifted their conjoined hands and kissed his hand. "A lot," she added.

She raised her head and captured his lips. What started out as a slow kiss grew into passionate one fairly quickly until she pulled away.

"I like it a lot too," he agreed.

He pecked her forehead.

"I want you to know, that you were never just a fling or rebound," he said seriously.

She nodded in agreement. "I know, El," she whispered. She kissed him gently to prove his point and let him know that she felt the same way.

Olivia guided hand she was holding in hers around her midsection, then cupped his face between her hands. He closed his eyes. "I like having your arms around me," she said.

"That's great, because I really like having you here," he said sheepishly.

"There's no place where I'd rather be," she added with another kiss to his lips.

Elliot tightened his arms around her. "And I will never let you go," he promised.

He yawned. "Can I take you to bed, miss Benson?" he asked.

Olivia nodded.

Before they could get up, Elliot kissed her forcefully, passionately. Their eyes were closed, but their hands were on each other and they needed no guidance from their eyes. Never breaking the contact of their lips or opening her eyes, Olivia climbed into Elliot's lap and straddled him. His palms on her back pulled her close against him. She played with his short hair, her hands wandering on his upper back.

Their lips broke apart, but their foreheads met. They stayed close, breathing in the same air, their eyes still closed.

"I love having your lips on mine," he whispered.

She smiled and pecked his lips. "Yours are the only lips, I wanna kiss," she replied. "And I intend to kiss you for a long time," she added.

Elliot appreciated her statement completely. "I'm looking forward to receiving every one of your kisses," he replied.

She kissed him again.

"Okay, it's bedtime now," she decided.

"Words every man likes to hear," Elliot replied with a wide grin.

Olivia climbed off his lap, somewhat reluctantly he removed his palms from her back and settled to just taking her hand and following her to the bedroom. They brushed their teeth, changed into sleepwear and fell into the bed together. Olivia curled up to him, her head on his shoulder, her palm on his chest and both of his arms around her.

"Was it ever just sex for you?" he asked bluntly.

Olivia lifted her head and kissed him gently. She shook her head. "No."

"I'm glad," he replied as he let out a breath.

"Why?" she asked dumbly.

Elliot smiled, he kissed her. His hands held her close ever so gently, yet very possessively. "Because I'm falling for you, Liv. I'm in love with you," he said and kissed her again without even waiting for her reply.

"I'm falling for you too," she replied, when the kiss ended.

Elliot was beaming. He pushed her down to her back and got on top of her. Their lips were like glued together and their hands were roaming all over their bodies – touching, teasing, arousing. Elliot's lips wandered downwards through her cheek to her neck and then to her earlobe.

Olivia moaned.

His fingers held onto the hem of her t-shirt and then slipped underneath it. His palm was hot against her skin. His touch was gentle, sweet, definitely loving and borderline possessive, but not sexual or urgent. She shivered involuntary.

Elliot didn't miss it. He lifted his head from her neck and gazed into her eyes. All he could read from her brown orbs was that she liked what he was doing and that he should continue, which is exactly what he did.

The way his lips moved on her neck, shoulder and face, combined with the loving touch of his hands and non-rushing nature of his actions told her more than his words ever could. She was loved, she was safe. No, it was not about sex as no man in the world would give her this much attention just to get her naked. Even more so considering it's not their first time together, and Elliot didn't have to show her that much attention to get what he wanted. She'd never complain though as was enjoying it too much.

"Do you want to make love tonight?" he asked suggestively while kissing her cheek and jaw.

Olivia took initiative and kissed his lips urgently; she changed the pace, her tongue was leading the in the dance they were having. Her hands on his bare back pulled his chest against hers, their lower bodies came together. "Yes," she breathed out after the kiss ended.

She halfway expected something in his motion to change, but it didn't. His touch was still delicate, his lips were gentle and loving against her skin. To think of it, it has nearly always been like this with him – even if their lovemaking had been rushed and lead by desire, afterwards he always held her in his arms, kissed her hot skin and whispered words of love.

And as their bodies joined as one, his lips covered hers and muffled any and all the moans threatening to escape, her hands were on his back feeling his muscles stretch, one of his was on her back, the other hand was touching her in all the right places the way she wanted to be touched and his hips were moving slowly, but steadily against hers, she couldn't imagine feeling more loved.

In the moment, when the first orgasm ripped through her, shivers of pleasure ran over her body, Elliot aided her by massaging her, his lips were firmly on hers and her nails dug into his skin. Elliot looked proud of himself.

It was that moment when she realized that everything was really in his touch. All the times his hands would be in hers, his barely there, ghostly kisses and careful caresses told her how much he really loved her and how much he cared. He really touched her body and soul in a way no man ever had.


End file.
